


The costume ball

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [77]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: 100 Words (Dreamwidth)  Prompt: costume
Relationships: Lea Dilallo & Shaun Murphy
Series: My Drabbles [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Collections: 100 Words





	The costume ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 100 Words (Dreamwidth) Prompt: costume

„This should fit you.“ Shaun swallowed shocked when Lea held up the costume of Superman. „It's a costume ball,“ she explained. „Everyone will dress up.“

„You too?“

„Sure.“ She smiled, thinking about her sexy outfit as Harley Quinn. „Surprise. But you will love it.“

He was not convinced, absolutely not. „Maybe we could go to our favorite bar instead? You love singing karaoke.“

„I do,“ she agreed, „I also love trying out something new, though.“

Shaun blinked nervously; this was what a relationship meant, wasn't it? Making your girlfriend happy. „Well, do you think I could go as a surgeon?“


End file.
